Transformers:Master of Intrigue and Intrepidness
I'd totally love to see someone copy off of me. Get played. The Emperor's never naked (Just to clarify, I am that 'the emperor' guy.). He's always wearing his heavenly robes, the bestest of the bestest. And you better hold on before you fall off of that cliff, like Transformers:Expanded Universe. (Can't call me the plagiarist. You can't call me that because (unlike someone), I don't blatantly copy, I only take inspiration or twist it around and make it different. I am creative. In my dictionary, being creative is a virtue.) Oh, Primal's being cocky, eh? Well, I have a right to be. I am very grateful. Characters: Autobots (Blaze Warriors/Swift Kings): * Flashbee. Flashbee was tired of being the deuteragonist, and told Jazzimus that he wanted to lead his own team. He had wanted to show everyone that he's not Jazzimus's sidekick, and that he does have his own brain.(or module.) Flashbee still uses lots of explosives,but,this time he transforms into a Yellow Cadillac Ciel. Flashbee's still his prankster self, it's that he's now seasoned after some of the events of Transformers-A. * Carsurge. Flashbee's medic. Carsurge had grew on him, and the two are friends. (Although Carsurge isn't the second-in-command.) He transforms into an ambulance. * Mirage. Blaze Warrior's bowman. Mirage isn't to be confused with that other Mirage that turned evil. He still transforms into a racecar. * Springer. Blaze Warrior's spearman. Springer serves as Flashbee's second in command, and is a bit of a showoff. He just doesn't want to let 'Commander Flashbee' down. He transforms into a helicopter. * Brightlight. An autobot that was chosen onto his team because of her ferociousness. She has three altmodes, a car,a rock and her pretender form. * Halbert. A former Maximal that had recently joined the Autobots. He specializes in polearms and transforms into a Flamingo. He serves as their scout. Other Autobots: * Circlerazor. An autobot sniper who is very experienced. She transforms into a raptor. * Metallic Beast0r. An Autobot through-and-through who also takes pride in the fact that he's a Savagicon. He transforms into a Cybertronic primate. Decepticons: * Master Disaster. Doesn't make sense for him to lead, but he has the skills and stuff. He had shown Elyoria and other Head Decepticons. He had even shown Starscream himself. He transforms into a helicopter. * Sky-Byte. This Decepticon is no Fish Filet! He's Master Disaster's Second In Command and another experienced cybertronian. He had led the Sharkticons and was a Predacon. He transforms into a Cyborg Great White Shark. * Dark Blossom. '''I'll teach you, and I'll show you how.. to be Evil!' ''Dark Blossom is a human girl who is a villainess in her own right. She had even kicked Ava's ass. * Copbot. An alumni who is the long arm of the Law. He is very strict and obsessed with rules, though ends up twisting them to his own benefit. He transforms into a Ford Crown Victoria. * Riposte. A traditionalist sword-using Decepticon who basically is like President Coolidge and favors inaction. He transforms into a Bugatti Veyron. * Eaglekiller. An assassin and bounty hunter who wants to kill Jazzimus Prime and anyone affiliated to him. He isn't really a Decepticon, but is far, far away from being an Autobot. He transforms into some sort of race car. Other Decepticons: * Skipjack. A clone of Wheeljack who's very loyal to Megatron. He transforms into a car of some kind. * Xhesha. Another loyalist, and also Elyoria's second in command. She transforms into something. (I forgot what her altmode was.) Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021